Revenge
by alwaysbluex
Summary: Chuck does whatever he can to get Blair back after a summer of abandoning her. Blair does her best to bruise his ego, and get revenge BxC with some SxN one-shot for now. R&R please!
1. champagne wishes, crimson kisses

**Title: Revenge is best served cold.**

**Author: Laura**

**Rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendos, and language.**

**Summary: Chuck does whatever he can to get Blair back after a summer of abandoning her. Blair does her best to bruise his ego, and get revenge.**

**Spoilers: all of season 1**

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me. Etcetc. If it did, Blair and Chuck would be the main two characters, OR I would be a character and have Chuck all to myself!**

**All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.**

**This is my first fan fiction, so it's bound to be a bit off. For now, it's a one-shot, unless I get positive feedback.**

He knew she was teasing him. Dressed in colours to match his trademark scarf, black and red. She also happened to be wearing the most intoxicating perfume. The very same perfume she was wearing when he lent a hand in her deflowering. Though, he deserved all this torture, and much more. He cheated on her, with many, many nameless bimbos, and worst of all her left her alone for the summer. He was Chuck Bass, and that would always be his excuse. It was very clear Blair didn't want him in her house. Her eyes were filled with anger, and it was all directed at him. Though, this didn't really upset him. He was actually enjoying the challenge that lie ahead, because in the end he knew he would win it.

The only girl he had ever loved, not to mention slept with more that once, was looking more ravishing then ever. Blair Waldorf was dressed in a tight red dressed, that hugged her curves in all the right places, and shimmered underneath the chandelier making her look more gorgeous than ever. With the dress was black pumps, which were probably meant to do serious damage to his shins, or worse, his manhood. As usual her lips were stained in a crimson red; set neatly in her hair was a black knotted headband, with her dark curls flowing out the sides.

Blair tried to keep herself calm as possible. Sipping her martini, and glancing around the room, being careful to stop at Chuck for a moment the glare at him. She knew he was able to tell what was going on, he always could. That's what she used to secretly love about him, now she hated it. All she wanted to do right now was ram her fingers down her throat, take a long hot bath, and be done with this dinner party. Instead she was stuck with her mothers dreadfully boring guests, and Chuck Bass starring at her all night. She rolled her eyes at him, and walked back to the bar.

Secretly she enjoyed being wrapped in his bed sheets. Being woke up by the sun peaking through the drapes, and him softly kissing her neck. She got satisfaction from knowing she was the only girl allowed to stay the night at the Bass suite. This changed nothing; he lied to her, cheated on her. Worst of all she cried all summer over that BASS-tard. Blair Waldorf doesn't cry over anyone, especially Chuck Bass. Never again would she be involved with him, not even to scheme. Revenge was what Blair wanted, and that's what she was going to get.

"Hey, B. How are you holding up?" Serena practically yelled, as if she wanted chuck to know she was feeling vulnerable.

"I'm fabulous, as always." She said loud enough so that chuck could hear. Then in a whisper she said, rolling her dark eyes. "Why the hell is Chuck here anyways?"

"Well, Bart, Eric, and my mom are here, and unfortunately Chuck is apart of the family." Serena said with a laugh. Truthfully Chuck and Serena were on good terms. This really pissed off Blair.

Chuck sipped his scotch, and kept listening closely to the conversation. He thought now would be the best time to make his move. He slowly walked over, and gave his usual grin to both girls.

"Hello Serena, Waldorf." He nodded in Blair's direction. "Bass." She snarled and looked away.

Serena could feel the tension in the room, so she tried to make things calmer. "So, Chuck... what did you do this sum-" She was cut off by Blair "Serena, we all know what, excuse me, I mean who he did this summer" Blair said with a fake grin, and downed the rest of her drink.

"Oh, Blair, come on. You aren't a whore" he smiled "Even if you slept with me AND my best friend all in the same week." Chuck grinned. No fucking way was he apologizing or grovelling. He wanted Blair back, but he was a Bass, not a bitch.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not a whore" she leaned in and blew hot air in his ear "Nate was better."

Chuck choked on his drink "Blair, are you drunk already?"

Serena chimed in "You know what, I've heard more than enough. I think I'll go see if Nate has arrived yet."

Blair rolled her eyes and glanced at Chuck, who was giving his usual, lets-go-back-to-my-suite-look. "Ugh, what are you looking at?" she said, clearly disgusted. "Nothing, princess." He added, just to piss her off.

"You disgust me!" she began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, and began to drag her away. Honestly, she was a little drunk, so she wasn't able to fight him off easily. "Let go of me Bass! Do you want me to take away your ability to pleasure woman?!" she threatened "Well, how would you go on Blair?!" he laughed

He pulled her into a dusty old supply closet, and yanked on the light almost breaking the bulb completely. It swayed back and forth. She suddenly felt very cornered. Of course she missed him, and she had a feeling it would come out.

"I miss you" the words burned coming out. He hated admitting it, but he really wanted her back in his arms.

"Well, I don't miss you; there are many more men out there for me." She said with a shaky voice.

"I'm the only one that gets your blood going though." He grinned, knowing he was right.

She wasn't giving up, just... using him she told herself as she began to kiss him. "I still hate you, I just want to, I'm very drunk, so I'll never remember this anyways" she said in between kisses "whatever you say Blair" he said

"I don't want you back, just so you know" she said while leaving a trail of crimson red lipstick down his neck. He knew not to pry right now, but he was going to get her back. They both forgot about their surroundings and got very lost in the moment. He began to unzip her dress, being careful not to rip it so Blair wouldn't snap back to reality and slap him. Blair kissed him again, secretly loving the taste of scotch and cigarettes. Afterwards, she leaned down to unzip his pants, and heard a high pitched screech.

"BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF" Eleanor Waldorf yelled "What the hell are you doing?!" Blair felt her face flush. "Mom, please be quiet, all the dinner guests are in the next roo-"she looked around and saw everyone staring at her and chuck.

"NATE'S HERE!" Serena yelled, and then looked at Blair in the process of unzipping Chuck's pants. "I think we might need a drink." She said, and grabbed Nate and took him over to the bar.

Quickly Blair realised what she was in the middle of doing and stood up, trying to regain some composure. Chuck looked around not feeling that worried about what he was doing, until he saw his dad's face.

"Chuck, can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" Bart sighed, clearly embarrassed and disapointed in his son. Chucks face when the colour of the lipstick plastered on his neck.

"Ah, father, I was just... discussing the relationship between Blair and I." He said while fidgeting with the zipper on his pants.

"What relationship? We broke up, because you would rather fuck a hundred blonde bimbos than be committed with me." Wow, Blair was really getting her revenge, because everyone looked at Chuck as if they wanted to slap him.

Blair grinned. "Is dinner served yet?"

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**If you enjoyed this, please R&R, because if no one's intrested, I won't bother with the next chapter.**


	2. Inappropriate dinner conversations

-1**Author: Laura**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Summary: Chuck does whatever he can to get Blair back after a summer of abandoning her. Blair does her best to bruise his ego, and get revenge.**

**Spoilers: all of season 1**

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me. Etcetc. If it did, Blair and Chuck would be the main two characters, OR I would be a character and have Chuck all to myself!**

**A/N: I really, really appreciate all the nice comments! Which is why I tried to come up with a second chapter as fast as possible. Though it is a tad short. I'm just not sure how I want things to happen yet. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! **

The seating for dinner was already arranged prior to the closet discovery. Blair and Nate sat together, and across from Nate was Serena, and across from Blair, was of course, Chuck. Both families weren't sure what to say, so they all sat in silence pushing their food around the plate. No one was in the mood for dinner tonight.

Nate was absolutely disgusted by Blair and Chuck. Sure he knew they were together at one time, but he didn't want to see it. He wasn't sure exactly why he was so angry about it. Jealousy? No, well maybe. He never had the connection with Blair Chuck had. Of course he was still hung up on Serena, but Blair in his mind was second best, and he could deal with second best. Chuck had fucked up his chances beyond repair, so why not give it another shot?

"Sex in a closet?! Really classy Blair" Nate murmured quietly. But Chuck overheard, there was no stopping him from butting into their conversation.

Chuck laughed. "Actually, a limo is much, much more classy."

"Ugh, I'm loosing my appetite." Serena groaned "yeah, me too." Nate said, clearly disgusted.

"Why, would you say limo Charles?" Eleanor said, obviously clueless.

He grinned, "Well , …" Blair kicked him under the table "OW" he yelped, caught by surprise.

"Can we not talk about Sex at dinner?" Blair pleaded. She glared at Chuck "Keep your pervy comments to yourself ." "Ah, but you enjoyed it so much when .." "STOP" Serena and Nate yelled in unison.

Both Lily and Eleanor became very interested in the conversation. It didn't really matter if it was their children, it was fascinating. Both women though about when they were younger, and life was much more exciting. Eleanor thought about asking, but it was such an inappropriate question, especially with dinner guests. She supposed if her judgment wasn't so clouded she wouldn't embarrass her daughter, or herself like this.

"Blair, darling.. You're a … uh, virgin .. Right?" Eleanor said, stumbling on her words in the process.

What? Why is she asking me this? Blair thought. "Mom, I hardly think this is appropriate dinner conversation. But, to answer your question. No, I'm not. Nate was my boyfriend for many years, remember?" Blair said calmly, like saying this out loud didn't make her cheeks flush.

"yeah, but you didn't lose your virginity to me" Nate piped up, deciding to make things even more awkward. "But, I did try" she hissed back instantly.

Eleanor thought for a second. "So, if not Nate, than .. " she looked over in Chucks direction.

"Yes, it was me." Chuck said, as if he wanted some sort of applause. Of course she wasn't another one of his conquests, but he had to make it clear to others that she was.

All the adults once again began silenced, not sure what to say next. Eleanor was disgusted in her daughters taste. A Bass. Really? Even all of the adults knew of his womanizing ways, and she didn't trust him at all, especially around his daughter.

"Well, as exciting as this dinner was, I've lost my appetite. May I be excused?" Blair said in a polite, yet snotty voice.

"Blair, you've barely touched your dinner. I think you should eat a bit more." Eleanor said, quite loudly.

"I said I'm not hungry, now if you'll excuse me… " Blair stood up, smoothing out her dress, and retreated up to her room.

Chuck gave Serena a look, and she new what he meant. He wanted Serena to go upstairs with Blair, to make sure she didn't do anything. Chuck wanted to go more than anything, but that might just make things worse. "I'm full, I think I'll go will Blair. Thank you for dinner Eleanor it was lovely." Serena said in her sweetest voice, and was gone before Eleanor could say thank you.

Serena ran up the stairs as fast as her stilettos would allow, and opened Blair's bedroom door slowly, expecting the worse. She was relieved to see Blair laying on her bed, screaming into her pillow. Blair knew Serena was there, and maybe Chuck, though she was praying he wasn't. Actually maybe it would be good if it was, she really wanted to slap that mother chucker.

She peaked up through her pillow, and saw only Serena. Well, she would get her revenge later, and it would be much sweeter. "Now my mom thinks I'm a huge slut, great. Another reason for her to be disappointed in me." Blair mumbled. Blair never mumbles, she always says things loud and clear to get the point across, and show she's the Queen B. Serena felt bad, because she knew Blair was feeling hurt and vulnerable, not just because of Chuck, but because of her mother.

Serena wasn't sure what to say, after all her mother wouldn't change, and neither would Chuck. Though she wished he would, because he saw the way he looked at her, and she saw the was Blair looked at him. Of course it wasn't even for a second, she saw it.

Serena sighed. "What , can I do to help B?"

She looked up from her pillow. "Help me get revenge on Chuck." A small grin crept across her face.

**Okay so PLEASE Review if you liked it. I will continue with the story only if people are interested. Even if you hated it, comment, and tell my why. Maybe I can make the next chapter better? **


	3. B & C power struggle

**Author: Laura**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Summary: Chuck does whatever he can to get Blair back after a summer of abandoning her. Blair does her best to bruise his ego, and get revenge.**

**Spoilers: all of season 1**

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me. Etc. **

**A/N: Okay, a few things. First, yeah that dinner conversation was a bit unrealistic, I just love awkward tension, what can I say? Second, I really appricaite the comments. They make me keep going, even though I'm pretty sure this story isn't very strong. Though I'll continue until people stop reading it, and reviewing. So if you actually enjoy what I'm putting out there. Please review so I know. **

**ALSO, I haven't been doing ANY gossip girl blasts. Well, from now on I will be. **

**Xoxo :D**

"Revenge, how?" Serena asked slowly

"Well, I haven't thought of a plan yet, but you can help me scheme." she said with an evil smirk still plastered on her face.

"Face it B, there isn't much you can do to Chuck. I mean his reputation is shot to hell already, and I don't think he really cares." Serena pointed out.

"Yes, but what does Chuck Bass love." she thought.

Alcohol, drugs, and womanizing, oh, and his pathetic incest jokes." Serena shuddered.

"Women! That's it S!" Blair grinned.

"Wow, I never thought I would utter these words, but Vanessa is brilliant."

"What? Explain please." Serena said in disbelief.

"_One question. What did you do with Chuck's money. Blair asked cuiously_

"_I may have created a medical grant for teens with genital herpes. In his name." Vanessa said, letting out a laugh _

_Blair laughed as well. "Good to know." _

"She really got a video tape of you and Chuck talking about your affair? And she didn't use it? Wow." Serena said.

"not the point, S! Sure, I can't ruin Chuck's reputation much more than it already is. But once this gets out, people will start to wonder. And I'm sure women won't want to touch him. Hence, revenge!" Blair exclaimed.

The thought of another girl with Chuck secretly made Blair's stomach turn. Which why she would get major satisfaction from going through with this plan. Yes, she knew he had been with half the upper east side, and more. But oddly it still upset her. When he had another women on his arm, she felt a ping in her chest. This then turned into anger, which later she would use to insult him.

"Did you just say .. Hence." Serena giggled.

"Well, are you going to help me or what?" Blair said smiling sweetly.

**Spotted: the non-judging breakfast club and their families all dining at the Waldorf house Saturday night. We have some dirt, but not nearly enough. So maids, start dishing. All we know this far is B and C were caught in the closet, doing something naughty I hope?! C came out of the Waldorf's looking quite amused, what do you have up your sleeve C? We all want to know, so spill already!**

**Xoxo gossip girl. **

School began on a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Blair Waldorf's plan for revenge was in full swing. It was the first day back since summer vacation, so this was a better day than any for destruction.

Blair woke up extra early Tuesday morning to make sure everything worked out perfectly. Sunday night she brought over Kati and Iz and let them in on the plan, asking for their help. She knew they were trustworthy enough. They were also so dedicated to gossip girl it would be up on the site in no time. Not that Chuck cared about that, but Blair did.

Serena couldn't help but let out a loud snort as they walked down the halls of constance. On every locker, and available space was a poster warning teenagers about herpes, and Chuck was the poster child for this diesease. The icing on the cake was the bottom, telling people where they could donate their money to the foundation, and that Chuck had already donated 10,000 dollars. Blair looked around at the girls, some looked pale as ghosts, having slept with Chuck. Others cringed in pure disgust. "perfect." she grinned, and her best friend nodded.

She felt so pleased with herself, but there was still something missing. Something more she could do to ruin him further.

He got out of his limo. With only one thing on his mind, to find Blair Waldorf so they could finish what they had done in her closet Saturday night. As he walked through the courtyard, and people began to point and snicker. This wasn't and irregular occurance though, probably some lie on gossip bitch. He was used to it.

Nate went up to Chuck with a stunned look on his face. Of course he believed the posters, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. Later in life I'm sure he would blame it on the pot.

"Nathenial, what's up my man?" Chuck asked, oblivious to what was plastered on the walls inside the school.

"uhh," he said brushing the hair out of his face. "You haven't been in the school yet .. Have you?"

"No, why?" he asked, starting to become suspicious.

"You, should get in there … now." he said, before he could hear Chuck's response he walked away, leaving a dumbfound Chuck.

Chuck walked in the school, and everyone made a circle around him. He ripped one of the posters off the wall. Herpes? What the fuck? Of course he has cash to throw around as he pleases, but why the hell would he give a grant for 10,000 dollars, none the less in his own name.

He looked over to see Blair walking over. She stood beside him, grinning slightly. "Bass, I cannot believe how generous you are, donating to the herpes foundation. What a generous thing to do." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut the shit Waldorf, I didn't do this." he snarled.

She grinned wider than before, she was starting to get to him. "Then why, do you have this piece of paper verifying it? And look, there's your signature right at the bottom." she beamed "you really should warn the girls .. About your … problem before you take advantage of them." she then began to walk away, loving her sweet victory, one of many that would happen.

"Hey B." he yelled, once again getting everyone's attention. "Maybe I got it from you, you know you did sleep with me, many, many times." He smirked. No way was he going down without a fight. If She was going to destroy him, they were both going down in flames.

She turned around slowly, with a stunned expression on her face, not knowing what to say next. What could she say to that?

**Spotted: B and C having a power struggle in the halls of constance? Reminds me of last year, the little fight between B and S, that ended in a rough throw down on the field. Who will win this one though? Make your bets now. I'm feeling it will be the Queen B for the win. Oh, and did you hear about C's problem? 90 of the ladies, maybe even some of the males should go get tested asap! I know I will be. **

**Xoxo Gossip girl**

Review if you liked it! Please J

A/N - I didn't know the exact conversation between Vanessa and Blair, so I just made it to fit my story.


End file.
